


Taboo

by annabeth



Series: Under the Golden Sea [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Kink Discovery, M/M, Omorashi, Otabek Altin Week, Smut, Underage - Freeform, Watersports, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 02:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12546988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth/pseuds/annabeth
Summary: Otabek always thought he was a pretty straightforward guy, but then his boyfriend asked to piss on him, and he said yes without even thinking about it.





	Taboo

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Otabek Altin Week on Tumblr day five, prompt "favorite ship".

Otabek is lying, somewhat uncomfortably, on plastic spread over the living room carpet in the apartment he lives in with Yura during the offseason. And Yura, his feisty kitten, is kneeling over him, one knee on either side of Otabek's hips. He's just as naked as Otabek, and his green eyes are filled with just enough uncertainty to make Otabek want to stop everything.

"You remember the safe word?" Otabek asks instead. The blond head nods, Yuri casting his eyes downward, biting his little pink lip.

"I do."

"You don't have to do this." It wasn't Otabek's idea, but he's really not easily unsettled, and he's willing to try just about anything. It's gotten him in trouble before.

"But I want to!" Yura glances up underneath his blond lashes, looking a bit like a startled deer. "I'm just… I'm nervous, okay? And it's hard to… uh…"

"The taboo?" Otabek asks, and Yuri sighs, as if Otabek has eased some weight on his mind.

"It's… difficult. But I want to." Yura grips his cock more firmly and directs the head of it towards Otabek's belly. Just the knowledge of what's coming makes Otabek's stomach muscles flutter and his cock twitch. He'd actually gotten hard when Yuri suggested this, too. Otabek sort of wonders if he's got unplumbed depths about him.

He always thought he was a pretty straightforward guy, but then his boyfriend asked to piss on him, and he said yes without even thinking about it. No, the thinking came later, but even then, Otabek had no desire to change his mind.

"I'm—" but Otabek doesn't need the warning. He can see the way Yuri's face shifts, from intense concentration to relief, and then he's pissing. There are a couple of false starts—dripping and then halting, before Yura really manages to let go. It's almost like a hot waterfall, the stream hitting against his navel and slightly above, some of it strafing his own cock, which twitches more forcefully. The smell is vaguely unpleasant, but the actual experience is mind-opening.

Yura groans, tossing his head back, and his free hand ends up in his hair, as he tugs the strands and empties his bladder all over Otabek.

The piss sluices down over Otabek's muscles, filling crevices, and spilling over his sides, making a pattering sound on the plastic. Yura's eyes are closed now, and his aim wavers; he hits Otabek's cock with unerring accuracy, and then the rush begins to taper off a little even as he hits Otabek's pecs, just beneath his chin.

Otabek's cock is spilling precome ecstatically, and his mind is wandering into previously unknown realms of pleasure as Yura moans, rocking above Otabek, hand still wrapped in his own beautiful blond hair. It slows to a trickle, soaking Otabek's pubic hair even more, and it's still traveling in little runnels off Otabek's six-pack and chest. His hands are on Yura's waist, but he doesn't really need to hold tightly.

It seems like it went on for a long time, but all too soon Yura's empty, just one stubborn droplet of urine left clinging to the slit of his cockhead. Otabek moves his hand, swipes a finger over it, and rubs it between his forefinger and thumb. It's slightly sticky.

"Are you okay?" Yura's looking at him now, anxiously, with more worry than Otabek usually ever sees from him.

"I'm great," he replies truthfully. He glances downward, and Yura's gaze travels over his piss-sopping skin to his cock, wet and glistening, and so hard it could probably break rocks. "Seriously, Yura. I'm fine. I enjoyed it."

"But—"

"No. I _loved_ it. You're fine." It is, unsurprisingly, the truth. Otabek didn't know going into this if he would end up grossed out, but it seems like his body has other ideas, and his mind isn't rebelling, either. But then, with his Yura, how could any part of him be gross?

"I wasn't sure you'd want to," Yura admits. His cheeks are bee-sting red. He shifts, and his cock is already swelling, that droplet of piss replaced by a pearly bead of precome.

"I love you. I'd do anything for you." Otabek slides both hands up Yura's back, gently guiding him down, into a long, luxurious kiss. When they break apart, breath puffing, Otabek realizes it's starting to dry. He's still hard as diamonds, though.

"So, you wanna?" Yura asks, placing his palm flat on Otabek's damp chest.

"Yes, definitely," Otabek says. Yura pulls away just long enough to resettle himself.

"I wanna do it facing you," he explains, and lifts and spreads his legs. Otabek grabs the lube and quickly spreads it over his cock, then climbs up until he's hanging over Yuri, lining up. He sinks into Yura's willing body easily, and as he bottoms out, his chest presses flush to Yura's. His little nipples are hard and rub against Otabek's muscles. He settles for small circular thrusts as he kisses Yura, the piss drying sticky over him but transferring to Yura's sweet flesh with their combined movement, and a mix of his sweat and Yura's piss fusing them..

"Beka!" Yura cries suddenly, his back arching, and Otabek loves the backwards question mark shape his body makes as he comes, making Otabek even more filthy. Somehow this thought is enough to push Otabek beyond his limits, and he fills Yura with his come.

"I love you," Otabek repeats, because Yuri deserves to hear it a lot, as he brushes back Yura's bangs so he can stare into those gorgeous green eyes.

Yura doesn't respond in words, too overcome by his incredibly powerful recent orgasm, but it's all there, in those eyes.

end.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me (helm-puppet-trash) on [Tumblr](http://helm-puppet-trash.tumblr.com)!


End file.
